Outspoken
by Naidoo
Summary: When Morgan decides he should start dating seriously, he goes to Penelope for her opinion. Little does she know, that with every information she gives him, he's about to make it all come true. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: New Story... ta-da. I should maybe mention that this story was written some time after christmas in case someone wonders why it keeps snowing in this story. I'm too lazy to change that ... LOL_

* * *

><p>They had been friends for years and sometimes it felt like they had known each other forever.<p>

In fact Morgan couldn't even remember how it felt _before_ the firecracker and whirlwind named Penelope Garcia had stepped into his life. Every day he was grateful for that day so many years ago, when he called her Gomez after trusting that Reid knew the new Tech's last name. Since then his life had changed.

He loved to spend time with her. It always seemed like time flew by when they were together. They had by now movie nights on Saturdays, Fast Food Mondays – the only time he actually ate fast food at all – and Go-for-a-drink Wednesdays. She had a big significance in his life and also had a big importance for him when it came to decisions. He trusted her opinion and word more than anything and it was rather often that he wanted her opinion on his latest conquest. Fact was he was pushing forty slowly and as impossible as it seemed to his coworkers Emily Prentiss or David Rossi, he wanted to settle down, give his mother the grandbabies she had tried to talk him into for years and just become a one-woman man.

Every time he asked for her opinion she would turn around and ask 'Did you sleep with her?' and every time he confirmed she laughed, before saying 'Then she is not the right girl.' She never went into explaining and even if he asked why, she always just looked at him and went on, saying 'Trust me on this.' And he did. The strange thing was that he was never mad or disappointed, if anything he felt relieved.

Maybe the crush he had on her for years now was more than just a crush by now.

When she was shot a few years ago, he meant to tell her, saw that he could maybe lose her any minute unexpectedly and didn't want to lose her without her knowing how he felt. But before he could tell her Kevin Lynch appeared. And Morgan never hated a guy as much as him. In his opinion Penelope could do so much better, and of course he mentioned it once or twice to her, but never pushed it. He seemed to make her happy and in the end that was all he wanted. He wished for all the happiness in the world, because she deserved nothing less.

"So how was your date last night with … Tisha?" Penelope asked, as he entered her lair, bringing two cups of steaming coffee on a cardboard tray.

"Well," he started, stopping shortly after and sat down.

Penelope turned in her chair, looking at him. "That well then?" she asked amused at which Morgan pushed one of the cups of coffee softly towards her.

"Do you think I date the wrong kind of women?" Morgan all of a sudden asked, getting a weird smile from Penelope.

"I personally believe there are no wrong or right people to date. Just wrong for you."

"That's helpful," Morgan commented dryly at which she just looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Okay, let's take Tisha, of last night. Do you see her as Mrs. Derek Morgan? The mother of your children? When you think of her meeting your mother, do you get an urge to smile or rather would you prefer for that to never happen?" she asked him and Morgan had to think for a moment.

"Not really," he answered hesitantly. The truth was that Tisha was like so many before her. She was tall, thin and looked to die for, but had hardly any sort of character or personality and despite her being great in bed, that was where his interest in her ended. Like so many before. She just wasn't relationship material, but then again, neither was he.


	2. right aproach

_A/N: An interresting fact I think I should mention is that this story was originally written as a counterpiece to 'The Seduction of Derek Morgan' - at least that was the idea. Obviously this doesn't pick up where the other story left off, and actually isn't really connected to it either, but it might give you quite some idea where this will be heading at some stage. Should also warn you, that this is quite a bit epic. Not my longest story ever written, but it certainly has quite a bit of chapters... Thanks for the support with the first chapter, the reviews, the alerts and fav'ing. Every single one means a lot to me...  
><em>

* * *

><p>He wasn't relationship material.<p>

Knowing that something was off in his lifestyle and admitting it out loud to someone were very different things. All of a sudden Morgan realized that he had been definitely dating all the wrong women over the years. And Penelope looked like she had known that for quite some time.

"Actually, none of them really have been the type I'd want to take home to meet my mother," Morgan admitted after a moment or two.

"Well… have you … um … ever met anyone where this wasn't the case?" Penelope asked wary, a soft smile on her lips.

"Um… actually," Morgan started, "I have. At least I think I did…."

"Well that isn't cryptic at all, handsome," Penelope laughed, shaking her head.

"Can I ask you … what does Lynch have that makes you think he is … you know, what does he do that makes you stay with him?" he asked, before adding quickly "And I don't mean this in a bad way or anything, baby girl," once he realized how it might have sounded.

"If you love someone you just … know and stay," Penelope giggled for a moment. "You don't expect the bunch of a red roses every week, or romantic dinners every now and then. You are happy when you actually have a romantic dinner and a dozen roses once a year. You are just … happy to be there, with him and you together. It's about the small things … "

"Small things? What … um … does Kevin do, that makes him so special, so attractive for you, and once again, I don't mean this in a bad way. I just ... I think I have no idea how to keep someone for the long-term."

"You just realize that now, Hot Stuff? By all the entertainment in your bedroom of the recent years I came to that conclusion a long time ago," she laughed at him, making him laugh back.

"Thanks, Baby Girl. Exactly what I needed," he looked at her, pouting slightly, which had her in giggles. "But honestly… what … what does Lynch do that makes him so special to you? What is he doing that you don't consider other … options?" he asked carefully, not wanting to sound as if he wanted to talk her out of her relationship.

"You honestly want to know what Kevin is doing that makes me want to stay with him?" Penelope asked slightly surprised. In all the years she had been friends with Derek Morgan and dated Kevin Lynch, Morgan never asked for these kinds of things. If anything he tried to tell her whatever Lynch was doing it wasn't the best thing for her.

"I know, I know it seems kind of … strange. But you know that I don't get any younger and maybe my time as a player is over. Or should be, I should stop playing the field and get down to business, finding that special one and just … start having a normal and settled life. I had one relationship in my whole life. One. In thirty-seven years. Saying that out loud actually sounds more pathetic than it feels," he admitted.

"So you want to take Lynch as an example for how to … um … well, become a more settled person?" Penelope asked unbelievingly.

"I guess he must do _something_ right," Morgan laughed slightly uneasy. It wasn't as if by saying this he would have to like Lynch now all of a sudden. He still thought the other man was the wrong guy for his best friend, but then again Morgan would probably think like that about every guy that was not him.

"Well, you just said you met one person that seemed to be right. So nothing is lost yet. There is still hope," Penelope explained, looking at him with a soft smile.

"I might have, but … um …don't get your hopes up high there, Baby Girl. Things are … a bit … difficult, to be honest," Morgan explained, seeing her sudden increasing interest. Of course _that_ would get her more interested.

"And you think figuring out what Kevin did to keep our relationship… so enduring will somehow help you?" Penelope asked, still rather skeptical.

"Well, I have to start somewhere," Morgan admitted, at which Penelope laughed for a moment.

"Maybe you start with the wrong person," Penelope admitted, at which Morgan just looked at her in a rather odd expression. "You see…," Penelope went on, stopping for a moment, playing with her hands in her lap and seeming to Morgan all of a sudden rather nervous. "Lynch and me are no longer Lynch and me. We split," Penelope admitted after a while, which made Morgan look at her surprised. "And before you start it, I meant to tell you, but there was this case and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I wanted to say it in person, but… well, the case went on forever. And when you came back you all seemed so down, due to the case. And then you mentioned your date with Tisha and I thought 'wrong moment' since I didn't want to spoil your mood or evening, so … it never really happened that I could mention it before. Are you mad now?" Penelope asked with a soft and quiet voice, knowing how upset Morgan could sometimes get when she kept some kind of secret from him. Especially something like that.

The thing was he always wanted to be there for her, and she knew the moment she would have mentioned that she and Kevin had split Morgan would have had his mind more on her situation than the case. And that was something she didn't want.

Morgan just shook his head softly, smiling, showing he was _not_ mad.

And just like that an idea formed in Morgan's head.


	3. experts

_A/N: Thank you all so much. You all make me want to write forever and ever and never stop - okay maybe stop occasionally for food and sleep ... I know I'm a little behind in answering reviews, but life has been a bit hectic lately... But I'll promise I'll get to them as soon as I can - hopefully tonight. _

* * *

><p>For a moment Morgan wasn't saying anything. He just looked at Penelope and had a strange smile on his face- one that made Penelope wonder. She had expected all sorts of reactions when she would finally tell him about Lynch and her not being an item any longer, but Morgan smiling at her was certainly not one of them.<p>

"What happened?" Morgan asked all of a sudden, snapping Penelope out of her train of thought. Of course that would be the first question he'd ask. She wasn't too surprised to be honest. And she wasn't too keen on sharing the reason either, not because it was embarrassing or anything like that. No, mainly she didn't want to share this because she knew that Morgan would be seconds after her revelation out of her office, hunting down Kevin Lynch. He was her best friend and he had mentioned several times that if Lynch ever dared hurting her – physical or emotional – he would make the other man pay for it massively.

"I … he … well, let's just say that … you know he always disapproved of our friendship? Being too close and too…. anything?" Penelope asked, seeing Morgan nod. "Let's just say I didn't approve much of his relationship with that barista from the coffee shop across the street. Although my disapproval was probably more justified than his," she explained, seeing that Morgan looked confused for a moment, before it seemed to click.

"He cheated on you?" he asked all of a sudden outraged.

Penelope just nodded, resting a hand on her best friend's knee, when she noticed that he seemed to move already. The last thing she wanted or needed right now was him beating her ex-boyfriend to a pulp. And she was almost certain Morgan would do it.

"Yeah, he did. But from what I heard she did the same to him just a few weeks later. Instant karma I guess," Penelope giggled, which made Morgan smile at her.

"You okay then?" Morgan asked after the laughter of both of them had died down. She sure looked good to him, but then again he knew how well Penelope could sometimes mask her own emotions. Seeing her nodding and looking at him directly he knew she was okay. Maybe not fully, but she was through the worst, which made him slightly sad, thinking of his best friend being all on her own while making it through the heartbreak of her relationship.

"I'm afraid, Hot Stuff, you'll need to find someone else to … use as an example for a successful relationship. But I guess you should look elsewhere than the BAU, since you can't really find good examples here. Seeing that Rossi went through three marriages already, Hotch is divorced because he was – or is – married to his job and Reid … I am actually not really sure whether our resident genius ever had any really long-lasting relationships. Emily seems to hang out with you way too often, since your ways seem to rub off on her and me … well, I just got out of a relationship," she said, stopping for a moment and looking to think about something.

"Ever thought our job might be the reason that none of us seems to be able to maintain a relationship?" she asked, which surprised Morgan.

"Lynch cheated on you, and that has nothing to do with your job, goddess. He is just a completely dumb person, who thought he was able to find someone better than you, which isn't possible. On a scale from one to ten, you are an eleven," he smiled at her, making her laugh at the cheesiness of his line. Over the years she had heard most of them and she sometimes couldn't believe that there were some women actually out there that fell for stuff like that. Stuff like 'your father must be a thief. He stole the stars and put them right in your eyes' or 'Here is a quarter, call your mom and tell her you won't come home tonight.'

She knew that Derek Morgan would never use these lines on anyone but her, and only to amuse her and make her laugh when she was having a bad day. Derek Morgan didn't need cheesy and dumb pickup lines. The man himself already was all he needed to get any kind of attention. She had arrived to bars with him several times to witness how all of a sudden more or less every pair of female eyes being on him the moment they stepped into the bar.

"Thank you, Hot Stuff," Penelope laughed, not able to fight down the uprising blush on her cheeks. Some days she hated being so pale and how easy it was for Morgan to make her blush. Especially with compliments.

"Nothing to thank me for, Baby Girl. It's only the truth," he answered right back and for a moment there was silence again.

"So what's your plan now?" Penelope asked, wondering how he now wanted to tackle his goal of finding out what it would take to get himself into a long-term relationship.

He looked at her for a moment, which made Penelope shift in her chair uncomfortable, before answering.

"Simple. I just ask an expert of what I need to do to win a woman's heart," he smiled at her, making her wonder who he had in mind now. When it came to experts in winning women, Penelope had always assumed her best friend was already one himself. Never had she seen anyone as suave and cool with women as Derek Morgan. It seemed like he never lost his cool and was always able to give some smart, cocky answer, that seemed to impress women everywhere. Penelope didn't even understand why he thought he wouldn't be able to keep a woman in his life long enough.

Okay, fair enough he was known for going through women like others through underwear, but then again that didn't mean he couldn't also maintain a relationship for a longer period of time. Just because he hadn't have any kind of experience didn't mean he would suck at it.

"What expert you thinking of? And please, don't say Rossi," she pleaded, making Morgan laugh again. He knew fully well she wasn't serious.

"No, not Rossi. I simply start with the expert sitting right in front of me. You, Baby Girl," he smiled, making her look at him surprised. "You are a girl and I am sure you have plenty of ideas of what you want and don't want guys to do, so … now is your chance to change one of us to what you want us to be," he kept smiling and Penelope had to swallow a few times hard.

This converstation had certainly taken a very surprising turn.


	4. fantasy vs reality

_A/N: I always meant to mention it, but think I always forgot... thsi story actually has two components, or parts if you like, where the first part is teh whole 'getting there' and the second part of this story is what actually inspired me to this. Also, a bit of a very advanced warning, there will be in a few - two or three - chapters quite some cheesy parts waiting for you. I thought I'd mention it well in advance..._

* * *

><p>Penelope looked at Morgan for a moment, not sure she had heard him right.<p>

"You want me to … tell you what to do to … get a girl?" she asked surprised, before correcting herself. "Sorry, to romance a girl?" she wondered whether she really understood him right. When she saw him nod she knew she apparently had. Not that it cleared any of her confusion.

"I … I don't understand," she finally admitted, wondering if maybe she had missed part of this conversation.

"Well, all the things I have done all these years, all I thought was doing me good has been the wrong approach, I guess. So … I think asking you to tell me what makes you go for a guy in the long-term would probably help me more than if I would just keep continuing the way I have been so far," Morgan explained at which Penelope still didn't look very convinced.

"I … um … you said there is a girl already who you think could be the right one?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, kind of, but I guess I need to figure a few things out about her. You know, if she is interested and stuff like that."

"Oh please, who wouldn't be interested in you? You basically fulfill probably every single check on a checklist of 'perfect guy'," Penelope protested, but saw her best friend already holding up a hand.

"There are, believe it or not, occasionally a few rare examples of women who seem to be immune against my charm," he smiled at her at which she just laughed again.

"I'd like to meet just one of them," Penelope laughed skeptical, at which Morgan grinned even more at her.

"So… tell me, what does a guy have to do to get Penelope Garcia's attention and score eventually a first date?"

"You mean apart from making it past you for the second part?" she joked, seeing Morgan pout at her for a moment.

She went on "I … well… I guess he needs to stand out from the crowd. In a good way, you know? And he needs to be a nice guy. And…," she stopped all of a sudden. "I honestly don't know Morgan. Things like that just develop. You know? You can't say what makes you go for one guy but not for the other. I could say I would never go for a bad-ass guy and then I could go to the bar tonight and in walks exactly a bad-ass guy I feel immediately drawn to."

"But you need to know what you are looking for. What do you want in a guy?" Morgan asked rather confused.

"I honestly don't see what me telling you what I look for in a guy is helping you in any way with your mystery lady," Penelope muttered.

"Forget about my 'mystery lady' for a moment. I find it … strange that you don't seem to know what you want."

"I know what I want," Penelope protested quickly. "There is just a difference in knowing what you want and knowing what the possibilities are. Because… let's face it, Hot Stuff, the world isn't really overpopulated by gentlemen and Prince Charmings, but rather plenty of frogs and …um … dogs."

"O-kay, so …. let's assume the world would be an ideal place, what would you want from a guy?" Morgan asked and Penelope really started to wonder.

"What is it with your sudden obsession with me and what I want in a guy?" she asked curiously at which Morgan just smiled for a moment.

"I'm not obsessed with it. I just find it rather sad that you have expectations, but think there is no way any of these expectations will ever be met by anyone," Morgan explained in a low voice.

"I … um …" Penelope stammered for a moment, not sure how to reply, but Morgan was already repeating his question anyway.

"So in an ideal world … what would you want your guy to be like?"

She thought about it for a moment, realizing that she actually never really thought about it.

"Was Kevin Lynch close to what you wanted?" Morgan asked next, not waiting for her answer to his initial question. But then again he thought she was avoiding it anyway. He didn't think she actually had _no_ answer to that question yet.

"No, Kevin Lynch was not the ideal version," Penelope laughed, at which Morgan got serious.

"So … why did you stay with him then?"

"Because, Hot Stuff, he was what I thought would be the best I could get. I don't live with my head in the clouds. I live in reality, and I know that people like me, who are far away from a model-look alike can't have a shot at her own little idea of ideal," she admitted.

"Okay, so if you could pick any guy in the world, from George Clooney to Brad Pitt – or whoever women are obsessed with nowadays – anyone, who would you pick?" Morgan asked next, making Penelope wonder where this would end, and what any of this had to do with his initial question on how a guy would score a date with her?

_You pretty much fit the bill_, Penelope thought to herself, but knew better than to say it out loud. "George Clooney sounds quite good to me. Or Hugh Jackman. Ryan Reynolds is kind of hot, too. But it probably would be more Hugh Jackman, since he is kinda my age and doesn't seem so opposed to the idea of getting married."

"Okay, now that we know the guy, what about qualities. What do you look for in a guy? If you could have it all, all you want and wish for, what would you want from your idea guy?"

Penelope thought about his question again for a while, and this time Morgan waited for her answer. It wasn't as if she never thought or wished that Kevin Lynch would have a certain quality, or would get rid of another, but it wasn't as if she ever sat down and thought about how a guy for her really should be.


	5. expectations

Several moments passed, without anyone speaking.

Penelope looked at her best friend, not sure what to answer.

"I want Prince Charming," she finally somewhat laughed. "Like any other girl. We want our fairy tale prince, who comes along on a white horse, sweeping us of our feet and riding in to the sunset with us." She laughed some more causing Morgan to shake his head at her with a smile on his lips as well.

"Silly Girl, is that all?" he asked with a grin, making her smile grow even wider.

"Well, it is a start. But honestly. There is no real answer. I guess all of us want in the end our perfect partner, who has a bit of everything in him. The good, and the bad boy, the gentlemen and Casanova, someone we can fight with just to have amazing make-ups, someone who can admit when he's wrong without thinking he's losing part of his manliness, who is always there for us and doesn't play games, who respects us and spoils us occasionally. A guy who is … passionate and devoted, determined and goal oriented. Someone who … doesn't forget anniversaries and birthdays, and if he does … comes begging for forgiveness on his knees for weeks if necessary…" she admitted, with a grin. She knew it was stupid, but yeah, that's what she wanted in a guy. And she somehow had no problem imagining Derek Morgan being just like that as well. Not that she had thought about him while coming up with the description.

"Which parts of these did Lynch not fulfill?" Morgan asked, a certain joking tone in his voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Penelope asked, with a laugh. "Do you see Kevin as being … a bad boy?" she asked and felt already stupid the moment she said it out loud.

"Well, depends on how bad we are talking about," Morgan replied, a certain gleam in his eyes. Oh he knew perfectly well what she was talking about, but he wanted her to say it, admit it and probably make a complete fool of herself.

"Obviously not in any kind of harming or violent kind of way," Penelope reassured her best friend, who probably hadn't even thought about that. "Just … you know … who takes what he wants every once in a while."

"Someone who takes what or _who_ he wants?" Morgan asked, trying to clarify and God, how she hated him right now. She was blushing like mad, wishing they would just move on. She hated talking about sex with Morgan. It wasn't as if it was embarrassing, just … not something she felt very confident doing. Her – with her three steady boyfriends in the 30 something years she had been alive – and him with his thousands of sexual escapades. He probably could teach her even a thing or two.

"Can we ... um ... just … um … move on?" she asked, looking anywhere but him, trying to get control of her blushing cheeks.

Morgan laughed at her question for a moment. "Baby Girl, I honestly don't know what's the big deal. It's sex, if you want it, you take it," he stated, realizing how that could have sounded and continued "Obviously not like that. Just …. you know, in a relationship. You don't wait to be jumped, if the urge arises, you jump yourself," he tried to explain, seeing Penelope laugh for a moment.

"I just don't like…um... talking about it," she admitted, which made Morgan even more curious.

"I can't really imagine how a conversation with your boyfriends went when the subject came up. I mean … did you just … let him talk and always just nod, hoping at some point he would mention exactly what you wanted?" Morgan asked curious. And the way he asked told her he was not making fun of her, he was just genuinely interested. And of course he would be, for him talking about sex was probably the same as talking about weather.

"I … well… " she started, not sure what he now expected from her as an answer. If she just said she didn't like talking about it, why on earth would he ask her now _that_?

"You did talk about stuff like that with Lynch and the others, right?"

"I … well, we … you see… " she stammered, turned her head away from Morgan and hoped he would just let go of it. But of course he was Morgan, he wouldn't just let go of this.

"I take it that means you didn't?" he asked at which she just warily nodded. "But, baby, how do you expect guys giving you what you want in bed, if you don't tell them what gets you going, turns you on and turns you off? Sure we can spend hours interpreting moans and groans and buckling and arching and withdrawing, but it would go a hell of a lot faster if we were let in on what gets you there faster. Also, not every girl is vocal in bed, which makes it even harder for us guys."

"Didn't … didn't you once tell me the hunt for these spots makes it so much better?" Penelope asked curious.

Morgan grinned at her question for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, what I said is that knowing these spots makes it so much better for us guys to particularly avoid those areas and drive you absolutely insane. Which makes the hunt for that perfect orgasm so much better."

"There is a perfect orgasm?" Penelope asked shocked and surprised. She never knew there was such thing. And now that she knew, she couldn't help but wonder whether she actually ever had one. Probably. For sure. Or maybe not. Not with the guys she had been dating so far.

Morgan's grin just grew wider with her question.

"Of course there is. It is deep, intense and hard. And multiple times."

Nope, she sure as hell never had a perfect orgasm then. But she sure as hell had no doubt believing that Morgan had more than enough contributed in getting women to reach that perfect point.

And maybe she shouldn't help Morgan finding that perfect girl for him, but use Morgan to find herself a perfect guy. Because she clearly had a lot more catching up to do than him.


	6. relationship expectations

_A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating this story, but I had come down with some strange virus yesterday that made me feel like the whole world had ended - yes when I'm sick I tend to get a bit melodramatic :)_

* * *

><p>There was a silence in the room for a moment.<p>

"You still with me, Baby Girl?" she heard all of a sudden Morgan asking.

"Of course, sorry, just got sidetracked for a moment, Hot Stuff," she lied, hoping that would be the first lie he wouldn't catch.

"I'm sorry if this all made you… um … uncomfortable, I certainly didn't mean to, baby, after all, I know that this isn't you most favorite thing to talk about, which I … fully respect," Morgan was quick in reassuring her and Penelope shook her head just as quickly.

"It's okay, Hot Stuff. I guess one way or another you are right. When we don't tell you what we want, we can't complain afterwards if you can't read our minds," Penelope admitted and saw Morgan smile at her softly.

"You know, when they say communication is key in a relationship they don't just mean 'where do I see us in five years' conversations, but the sex is as important. In my experience it just gets you both what you want when you are clear on what you need from your guy. And if he makes you feel uncomfortable having this conversation he isn't the right guy anyway."

Penelope laughed about his comment for a moment, wondering if Morgan ever had _any_ issue talking about anything sex related to any of his conquests. She actually wondered whether he ever talked to them about this really, deeply. Since this was more a conversation for people who planned on sleeping more than one night with each other. But then again there probably was a reason why he had the reputation he had and so many women seemed so very much satisfied with whatever he was doing.

"You know, I just realized, we always speak about everything with each other, but we never spoke about what we expect from our partners, our relationship or first dates, second dates, and stuff like that," Morgan realized all of a sudden, making Penelope wonder once more how Derek Morgan's mind worked.

"Well I guess, for on thing, you never had a relationship, so what kind of expectations can you possibly have?" she asked playfully, seeing Morgan's fake shocked face.

"Just because I never had one doesn't mean I can't have expectations," Morgan defended with a grin, making Penelope curious.

"Care to share? What do you want your relationship to be like? What do you expect from the future Mrs. Derek Morgan, Hot Stuff?"

"Well, I want a harmonic relationship, giving and taking, sharing experiences, adventures and stuff like that. I want someone I can laugh and cry with, someone who shares my sense of humor and passion. Someone with her own mind who is smart and confident. Cause there is nothing sexier than confidence. Someone who isn't scared of control. And yes, I might be an Alpha male, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't mind letting her run the show for a short while," he laughed, making Penelope laugh as well. Yeah, him giving control to someone else. As if that would ever happen.

"And sex. She definitely needs to love sex. Because, Baby, we both know how I work and there is no way that in a relationship I would just skip that part sooner or later. No. Way. On. Earth!"

The last statement didn't surprise Penelope the least. Derek Morgan was just a very sexually driven man, and she personally had no problem with it. She probably just got too used to it over the years to really mind and notice. And she knew about his weekends and his conquests. She might not know about the glorious details – not that she wanted to know for that matter of fact – but she knew what she needed to know to make up her mind and get the picture.

"So what about a first date then?" Penelope asked, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"The only expectation I have about that is that it will run so well, that the second one will shortly after follow. I don't have any kind of expectation mainly because I will be the one organizing it. That's a guys job, to make sure the first date is a full success. So I don't expect anything other than her having a great time and wanting to repeat things."

Penelope thought about that for a moment and had to realize he was right. Guys always seemed to organize first dates. Where to go? What to do? They paid, they usually ordered, they made sure things went good. They brought the flowers, the chocolate, and girls just … brought themselves.

"So, what about you then? We got into the guy, what about the relationship and the first date?" Morgan asked, bringing his question back to the beginning of their conversation.

"I guess my relationship expectations are very similar to yours. I just want someone to be there for me, make me laugh and cry, for all the right reasons, let me be myself and just … have an opinion of his own. A relationship is based on trust, so that is more or less key. That I can trust the guy for leaving town for an uncertain time when you guys need me to come with you once in a while. And the ultimate goal is for it to end in marriage, I know it sounds stupid, but … I want it all. The marriage, the kids, the white picket fence. Some day at least. Not tomorrow, or next year, but someday."

"What about the first date then? What do women expect of first dates?" Morgan asked curious.

"We expect romance and being courted like hell," Penelope snickered for a moment. "If I could pick … a perfect, ideal, first date … candlelight dinner, red roses, and loads of affection and attention. That's all. Nothing else. Most of us don't expect a lot. Most certainly not Cartier jewelry and a white horse drawn carriage. We leave that for the wedding," she winked at Morgan, who laughed at her.

"That's good to know and I'll certainly keep that in mind," he smiled at her, while glancing at his watch, deciding he had worn out his welcome more than enough.

"I better get going, Baby Girl, but I'm sure I'll be back with more questions. And I thought I'd never say that, but you, Penelope Garcia, are gonna make me a one woman man," he laughed, bent down and kissed her cheek, meaning what he'd said in more way than one.

And then he was gone.


	7. distractions

A few good days passed by and Morgan came to her office every day, bringing coffee, sometimes a muffin and even cookies. Since it was a rather quiet time for the team he spent most of his time with her, sometimes bringing files with him and working from her office, which was a nice change - to be around her best friend for a while instead of the usual traveling around and having conversations over the phone.

"So how are things with your girl?" Penelope asked curious, taking a bite from her muffin and chewed it with pleasure. "That's a great muffin, Hot Stuff," she mumbled in between chews and he needed to chuckle at the picture in front of him.

"My girl?" Morgan asked, looking up from the current file he was working on. "Um .. they are … okay. I … um … we're going on a date tomorrow actually."

"Good," Penelope answered cheerfully, although she wasn't as cheerful as she sounded. "What's her name then? You never actually told me."

"Whose name?" Morgan asked.

"Well, the girl's name, the one we are talking about. I always just refer to her as 'your girl' or 'her' and it feels kind of funny."

"Oh, yeah, her … name … is Chelsea."

"What does she do?" Penelope asked interested, finding it odd he never actually talked about that girl before. But then again maybe they had just met the other day.

"She works … downtown. I mean in Washington. For an animal's right group kinda thing," Morgan answered and Penelope couldn't get rid of the feeling as if Morgan seemed rather nervous.

"For an animal's right group?" she asked surprised. "How on earth did you two meet?"

"Through friends, a couple of weeks ago," was Morgan's short answer.

"Where are you taking her?" Penelope asked next.

"Um … there is an Italian place just around the corner from where I live. That should be a good start."

"Interesting choice. Not bad, but interesting," Penelope commented making Morgan wonder what she found so interesting about this.

"Why interesting?" he asked careful.

"Well, I don't know about her but most people working for animal right's groups are vegetarians, at the least- if not even vegans. And although I'm sure you can get some vegetable dish at an Italian restaurant, I wouldn't have gone for it as first choice," she explained, seeing Morgan's rather surprised expression.

"You know whether she is vegetarian or not, right, Hot Stuff?"

"Um … yeah?" was all Morgan answered, at which Penelope laughed.

"Are you asking me? Or is that a statement?"

"I actually have no idea," Morgan confessed, which made Penelope laugh even more.

"You might want to find that out about her _before_ you take her out for dinner tomorrow, Hot Stuff. Otherwise things might get rather awkward."

"You are right, Baby Girl, thanks for actually bringing that to my attention," he said, getting up and kissing her forehead. And then he was gone again, his files and everything with him.

XXXXXX

Two days later he was back, a grin on his face and more coffee in his hands. Looks like his date the night before had been a full success.

"Did you sleep with her?" Penelope asked, once she saw him, at which Morgan just laughed for a moment.

"You told me not to," he grinned at her, which made her in return laugh.

"I take it from the grin it was a successful evening?" she asked, at which he nodded.

"There will be a second date, and I need your help with that as well."

"That's not too bad. You just do what you did last night, maybe throw in a bit more wooing ad courting and you already won. Girls are not complicated. Well… okay, we are, but the complicated part starts with us keeping interest. Until then it is child play," she laughed, making Morgan roll his eyes.

"So what do guys have to do to keep a girl's interest then?" he asked, sitting down and handing her a Styrofoam cup with steaming hot coffee.

"I … honestly don't know. That's something that comes more or less natural. And it probably also depends on every girl as well and what they want and need. I … wouldn't even know what makes me keep interested. I guess as long as I am in love and you keep doing everything to keep me staying in love with you we are all set."

"Maybe the staying in love part is the problem then," Morgan joked and saw Penelope smile at him.

"Maybe, but you always have someone to come home, to talk to, to just be there for you."

"I thought that's what I had you for," he grinned at her, at which she shook her head.

"Then what do you need a girlfriend for?"

Just before Morgan could answer her question Hotch came into the office, telling Morgan he needed the other man to look at something with the rest of the team and that they quite possibly caught a case. Penelope was quick to follow them to the conference room.


	8. welcome homes

_A/N: Sorry, I haven't been able to answer all the reviews lately, but I swear I'll get to them as soon as I have a minute to spare and to breath. =) In regards of something Gravgraves said in a review... When someone calls m chapters/stories 'feelgood' that is probably one of the biggest compliments I could ever get. Since that is what I want to archieve one way or the other- the wold's already a dark enough place all by itself, no reason for me to add to that LOL_

* * *

><p>Their case brought them to Arkansas, where they would spend a good three weeks trying to track down their current UnSub before they could once again make their way home.<p>

"Must be bad timing for you, Hot Stuff," Penelope smiled at her best friend on the plane to Arkansas. "Seeing that you and Chelsea just started off really well and already you are off for God knows how long. But I guess she will at least see how it is for you."

Morgan smiled at that, just nodding and being otherwise rather quiet, which made Penelope curious. Usually her best friend wasn't _that _quiet, unless there was something going on.

"Everything okay between the two of you?" she asked, feeling rather strange, seeing that Morgan and Chelsea had just been on a first date a day ago. And according to him everything had went great. "Already realizing dating isn't you cup of tea, handsome?" she asked playfully, at which Morgan just laughed at her.

"No, that's not my issue, Baby Girl."

"Then why so sad, my Adonis?" she asked curious and she knew overdoing it with the nicknames always got a smile out of him. He once told her that himself.

"Just thinking about a thing or two," he answered, but before Penelope could dig any deeper into the issue Hotch called for them to start working on their UnSub and what everyone would be doing once they landed.

XXXX

The three weeks this case would take to solve were tiring and gruesome for Penelope. She wasn't much a fan of blood and gore, but unfortunately this case offered plenty of both and there was really no way to get around them or ignore the facts. The team worked at an impressive pace, but still weren't able catch their guy before he found another victim. Eventually they got him and they could finally get home, with Penelope teasing Derek that he finally could get his second date with Chelsea and whether he still needed support and ideas on how that date should go and what to do.

The time when Penelope felt funny about telling him things like that had been over. She acknowledged the fact that Derek Morgan might know a thing or two about women and what to do in bed or what to do to get them there, but in regards of relationships he hadn't have much experience and just needed all the help he needed- or so she thought.

"Any plans for tonight?" she heard him ask once they landed back on the airstrip in Virginia.

"Apart from the paperwork that waits for me back in the office not really. Why?"

"How does my couch, a few good movies and some take-out sound?" Morgan asked and Penelope looked at him curious.

"Shouldn't you be calling your missus and get that second date arranged?" she asked in surprise, expecting that he would be on the phone arranging a time and place for him to meet her by how he had always been talking about her.

"What I need, baby Girl," he started, stepping closer to her before continuing, "is laying on my couch, with you, licking our wounds."

Penelope looked at him stern for a moment when he mentioned wounds.

"You mean your wounds, since you were the one taking that bullet," she said, looking partly angry at him.

"Woman, it was a graze, and barely left any wound."

"Why is it always you who is getting shot anyways? Why not Rossi for a change?" she pouted, and just in that moment David Rossi walked past them.

"I ,for once, know how to duck and when to stay away," he laughed, and slapped Morgan on the back while walking past them.

"So, what do you say, goddess? You game?" Morgan turned to Penelope again, who couldn't shack the feeling that something seemed odd. She just didn't know what yet. But eventually she nodded, much to Morgan's delight.

"Good, I see you at eight then. Bring nothing but your usual self," he smiled once they made it to their SUVs and got inside, ready to get back to the office and start on the paperwork for this case.

Later that night when Penelope made it home she still wasn't able to shake the feeling of something going on that she still hadn't managed to find out about yet, but then again she could spent the entire weekend thinking about it. For now she should get ready to make it over to Morgan's soon. It had just started snowing again and it looked rather frightful outside. In fact if she hadn't promised Morgan several times she would be there, she now would just go to bed, snuggle up under her duvet and let the outside world be as bad as it wanted to be. But Morgan was rather determined and asked several times, something that was rather unusual for him. He would always just ask once and then take her word for it.

And since she had promised she figured she should keep that promise, so going through her wardrobe, trying to find the thickest sweatshirt she owned, a proper winter coat, some mittens and several scarves she made her way back outside, to her car and then to Morgan's.


	9. diner dates

It took her nearly half an hour to make it to Derek's place. Usually she was there within ten minutes. The weather turned worse with every passing minute. Penelope hoped to just get there soon. And that Morgan had something steaming warm waiting for her, preferable hot chocolate with marshmallows and the fire roaring.

Finally making it there Penelope never felt as relieved about arriving at his place then she was now. And not a moment too late if the sudden increase in snow was any indication. Walking quickly over to his front porch, and fishing in her bag for the keys to his front door she was surprised when the door all of a sudden opened and she was met by Morgan. Good, he was probably waiting for her. Mumbling a 'thanks' to him she walked past, not paying too much attention and stepped inside the cozy warm house of his.

Penelope untied her scarves and threw them on the little table by the door, before her mittens and hat followed. By the time she had gotten herself out of the basics, she noticed how Morgan was already taking care of her coat and helping her out of it.

"Thanks, Hot Stuff," she smiled at him, turning around when he had her out of the coat and that's when she took him in for the first time and he looked different. He had changed but- unlike her in her sweater and several layers of warmer clothes- he was wearing dark washed jeans and a very soft looking turtleneck that clung to his upper torso like a second layer of skin. If she was supposed to look at that image of him for the rest of the night Penelope was so doomed already.

Looking around she also noticed that lights were dimmed and the only light source seemed to be candles all over the place. And all of a sudden her weird feeling from earlier returned. Something was going on.

"I'm not … interrupting anything, am I? You said… tonight, right?" she started babbling more or less right away, wondering whether she mixed something up and now all of a sudden walked in on a date with him and Chelsea.

"Yes, and no worries, you are actually perfectly on time," he spoke softly and made Penelope nearly snort out. _On time?_ She was more than half an hour late. Sure… on time.

"I don't … understand," Penelope more or less whispered, finding this all rather confusing. It wasn't the actual candles that seemed to be the only source of light in his house right now, but the whole ambience.

It had been a few times before that she had found herself in movie night and they had ended up lighting several candles, depending on the movie they watched, but this all felt rather different than just their usual movie night.

She felt Morgan reaching softly for her hand and then being pulled along with him slowly through first his living room – who was more or less covered in candles as well – and then into the kitchen, was had significantly less candles, but was nevertheless still having enough light to be able to see things.

There were several candles scattered over the counters and the island in the center of Morgan's rather spacious kitchen. The long dining table had only two tall candles and a few tea lights in between them. The whole scene somehow seemed more like something out of one of these extremely cheesy chick-flick movies. And yet she absolutely loved it. She nevertheless was still not any further in regards of what exactly was going on.

"You sure you don't expect Chelsea anytime soon? Because … well…" she started, pointing around herself to all the candles "I kinda get the feeling you are."

Morgan held out a chair for her to sit down, which she did, waiting for any kind of answer or response from him.

"Penelope," he started, and that usually _never_ was a good sign when he used her first name, especially if the heavy tone in his voice was any indication. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen now.

"There… well, you see, Chelsea … um … there isn't really a Chelsea," she heard him say and it took her a moment to process.

"Excuse me?" she asked rather surprised. What was he meaning there was no Chelsea? He had been wooing her for weeks. If there was no Chelsea, who the hell had he been doing all these things for he kept talking about?

"Chelsea doesn't exist… well, no, she does, but not in the context I … um…. told you. She is a good friend of mine, and she actually indeed is working for an animal's right group, but I can tell you she has not the slightest interest in me, or I in her for that matter," he explained and Penelope still didn't quite understand.

"I …" she started, but wasn't really sure what she wanted to say, or should for that matter.

"You see… Chelsea wasn't supposed to exist. But you kept asking all these questions, about who she was and what her name is and what she is doing and stuff like that. And I figured telling you nothing at all would make it seem rather suspicious. This was never to really happen like that. When I came to you in the beginning, I really wanted to find that one person, find what you seemed to have had with Kevin Lynch. So I thought I'd see what he is doing to make you happy and keep you with him. And then you mentioned that you had split and I saw that one opportunity I had missed years ago suddenly rising again in front of me. That I could finally make that step I didn't do soon enough. When I finally wanted to years ago, Lynch all of a sudden appeared in your life and I thought I'd rather let you be with him, if he makes you happy. But when you said he was no longer in your life, I knew I needed to find a way to make you understand and realize that you, Penelope Garcia, are so much more to me by now then a very good friend."

"But … I … why did we have all these conversations then if Chelsea didn't exist?" she asked curious, which Morgan took as a good sign. At least she wasn't mad. Well, not yet at least.

"Well, I started this whole thing with the intention of um … finding her, the one girl I'd settle down with. Although I always had these kind of plans with you to be honest. There was always something between you and me. And it was more than just this close friendship. Lynch came along and I never wanted to … um…. force myself in your life that way. So I stood back and hoped you were happy. When you said you had split I finally saw my moment and well… this whole 'I find my one' idea morphed into 'I'm gonna win you over'. Because… you have been wrong with one thing," Morgan said, stopping all of a sudden and moving slightly closer to her, reaching for her hand and wrapping his around hers.

"You might not be the model-lookalike, but you are perfect in my eyes and you deserve nothing less than your ideal of whatever you are looking for."

And a moment later he leaned slightly forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, sealing his confessions with a kiss.


	10. the kiss

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the constant hickups in my updates of the story. If I'm not sick, it seems to be my internet that is not on my side ._..

* * *

><p>The feeling of his lips was like nothing she ever felt before really. As surprising as his sudden move was, it also was very pleasurable. This kiss was so much more than just a quick peck or a barely there brush of his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet and gentle in the beginning, as if he tested her, seeing whether she would respond and 'grant' him access. Her brain had a few issues in the beginning keeping up with what was happening, seeing she had always wondered what it would feel like if she and Morgan ever made it that far. But none of her imaginations were anything close to this.<p>

Just when she felt his lips slowly being withdrawn she was actually able to catch up, wrapping her arms around his neck and responding to this kiss properly. Had Morgan seem rather tense before, the moment she pulled him back in ,he all of a sudden relaxed.

It felt like hours that her lips devoured his and vice versa, that their tongues danced around each other, pulling them deeper and deeper into the sensation that one kiss was creating for both of them. Penelope always knew if she ever had the chance to kiss Derek Morgan it would be something else, something so unique and out of this world, but she never knew just how damn right she would be.

"If we don't stop this dinner will get cold," Morgan mumbled against her lips at which Penelope had to snicker for a moment.

"And here I thought _you _would be dinner."

Morgan laughed at her comment for a moment, before he completely removed himself from Penelope and got up. "I'm afraid I actually made real food for dinner, but I'll keep your alternative in mind for later dates," he laughed, while walking over to his oven.

"Later dates?" Penelope asked, sounding slightly cocky. "Getting a bit ahead of yourself, Hot Stuff, ain't you?" she teased, seeing him look challenging at her from where he was standing. The candle light around him gave this all a much deeper and more mysterious note that it probably was, but she loved every moment of it.

When he returned back to the table, two plates in his hand he sat one down in front of Penelope who looked curiously at what he was serving.

"Let's just say I'd like to keep a positive attitude to things and I somehow know how to give you what you want," he smiled down at her before leaving the table again and returning just a moment later a huge bouquet of red roses in his hand , which he handed to Penelope.

"I nearly forgot these," he said softly while she took the red flowers from him and looking at them surprised.

"And I promise you, you'll see one of these more than just once in a while or once a year even," Morgan said next, sitting down, not missing the smile on Penelope's lips.

"Thank you," Penelope whispered, at which Morgan just shook his head for a moment.

"For what? This is what you should always have, Baby Girl. Only the best," he smiled at her softly, while placing his hand on top of hers again.

There was slow music playing softly in the background, which Penelope hadn't even realized until they started eating and both of them had been quiet. It was the perfect ambience for this date and more perfect she couldn't have explained it to Morgan, if he had asked her.

There were two more courses and Penelope had to admit she liked his cooking, a lot. She always had liked them, especially when he teased her at her not being able to just boil water and depending on take-out and ready meals.

Despite her assumption that with the recent turn of events their 'movie night' was just a false pretence on Morgan's side, they ended up on his couch, with a few movies Morgan had pre-selected. They all happened ´to be romantic comedies and Penelope couldn't stop thinking how very cozy, familiar and also domestic this all felt. And that she wouldn't want to swap that moment for anything in the world. It didn't just feel cozy and familiar, but also right. Like she finally was where she was supposed to be for a long while now.

They made it through the first movie more or less without any problems, with the second Morgan decided on moving in on Penelope a bit more, pulling her nearly all on top of him and by the beginning of the third neither of them was really paying much attention to the TV anymore. They were way more occupied with what was going on between them, with kissing and letting their hand roam over each other's bodies than any romantic comedy they had seen a hundred times already anyway and would have plenty more chances on seeing again.

No, what mattered right this moment was them and the fact that they finally were at this point where they had wanted to be with each other already years ago.


	11. what's on offer

They had been dating for a while now and despite Penelope's sudden fear of Morgan just being able to woo her off her feet because he knew her ideal dates and things like that he was able to completely get rid of that fear for her pretty quickly. They might have talked about how to do that perfect first date, but they never went any further than that. All she had said was that he should keep her staying in love with him, but she never was able to explain to him how to do that.

And she never had been more happy about that fact.

He did manage to make sure she was in love with him. Every. Single. Day. There were flowers, plenty of them, and so much affection she was worried that if he ever would decide on not being there anymore for her she would die of starvation for all these little kisses and squeezes and touches.

There had been plenty of dates too. All of them were at least as perfect as their first one, but they also were very, very innovative and creative to say the least. They actually didn't do the same thing twice for a while. And during all their dates Morgan didn't even try the slightest to push them anywhere towards sex. In the beginning she found it rather sweet of him, seeing his track record with women, and how quickly he used to end with them in bed or any horizontal surface really, but by now she found it rather irritating. Didn't he find her attractive in that way? Wasn't he interested at all? Was she putting him off so much with their conversation months ago that he now didn't even want to go that way?

For someone who had always claimed that he needed a partner that needed to be as much into sex as he was he sure as hell lived a rather abstinent life at the moment.

But then again she wasn't sure whether she preferred the other way either. When they would jump each other. Morgan had made it more than clear to her that he _always_ talked about sex. Okay, she wasn't sure whether he always would talk about that _before_ or _after_, but she assumed most likely before. How else would he be able to avoid all these _areas to drive her insane_ as he put it? And now she was freaking out.

But then again, she never really had any of these kinds of conversations before. It just _happened_ kind of and that was it. They didn't talk about it and didn't discuss what was supposed to happen, what turned them on or off and what area certainly was the right place to start off with. Only now did she realize – while freaking out about this all – what she might have missed by _not_ talking about it.

And now she was confused and didn't even know what she wanted herself. She was after all irritated that he didn't try to sleep with her yet, but wasn't much happier either that this somehow would still be ahead of them. And just like that she got even more nervous when the thought of sleeping Derek Morgan crossed her mind for the first time. It was Derek Morgan after all. And of the fact that once they would take _that_ step nothing would be like it was so far wasn't scary enough, the fact that he had kind of entertained probably half of the female population of D.C. in his bedroom wasn't comforting either. Where did she compare with her three boyfriend and not one single one-night-stand? Technically she had only had sex with three people in her life, and that thought compared to the thousands of women Morgan had slept with was making her more nervous than anything. What if she didn't manage to compare to those girls? What if she bored him in bed? She certainly wasn't the kinkiest or most advanced when it came to bedroom acrobatics. She had no idea about tantric sex or the newest sex toys, swings or other stuff.

Great, now she didn't know what to think, or do anymore at all.

XXXXX

They had been just on another date and Penelope was in the car next to Morgan, on their way home, to her place as she assumed, just to realize they had missed her exit – several times. So they were on their way to his place. Okay. Why not? Unless of course he had something else planned for them right now, but judging by the exits they passed and in the end the one they took it was more or less obvious where they were going. And they had the weekend of. That might not necessarily mean anything, but somehow Penelope had that strange feeling that it did.

When they pulled up in Morgan's driveway, he was quick in making sure he held her door open. It had been small gestures like these she had fallen more and more in love with over the years – when he 'only' was her best friend. Him holding open her coat so she could get in it better, holding open doors, always being so courteous. She never had experienced it the way like she did with Morgan. In fact neither of her ex-boyfriend ever managed to do things the way Morgan did them.

Once inside his house he asked whether she wanted anything,. "Water? Coffee? Tea? Wine?" he asked, a smile on his lips. She declined all his offers. She wasn't thirsty really, neither was she hungry after that meal they had enjoyed just an hour earlier.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Morgan asked.

"I … um … well," she started, wondering whether she should just take that glass of water he had offered for her nerves. The longer she stood there with him in his kitchen the more nervous she became. And she didn't even know why or about what. She just noticed that she became nervous. Great, just great.

"I … um … well…" she started once more, deciding it was now or never. If this wouldn't get started soon she would probably freak herself out over nothing. She took a deep breath, deciding there was no reason to be nervous. Or was there?

"I… want you, if that is on offer," she rushed, and was surprised about her very own boldness. She had expected something like that coming from Morgan, but not from her. And maybe, just maybe, if he didn't move things forward she should. As she just did.

She looked at him, saw him staring at her bluntly and didn't miss the sudden smile on his lips either. A moment later she saw his hands going for the buttons on his shirt and she saw him unbuttoning each one of them, until his shirt was hanging open, then he opened his arms wide, as if he wanted to invite her and said "Help yourself to whatever you need."


	12. Femme Fatale

_A/N: A bit of a wanring... this will probably be the longest night fanfiction wise :) I think the whole night has like six or seven chapters altogether. LOL I'm glad neither of you would have passed on Morgan's invitation either...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Him standing in front of her, shirt unbuttoned and his arms spread, grinning at her and saying "Help yourself to whatever you need" was all the encouragement she needed. Or so she thought.<p>

She made it that far. But now she didn't know what to do next. Derek Morgan had just offered her everything she ever could wish for, and she was … stuck.

His previous experience overwhelmed her. Again. A lot. Should she talk to him about that? Get it out of her way? And maybe even make a complete fool of herself while doing so? Or should she just go through with it and see how things went from there, playing it by the ear? This was way more complicated than she ever had imagined and by now she was becoming more frustrated with herself. She was basically her own biggest obstacle when it came to this.

If she would just go through with it, and see what happened she wouldn't need to worry so much.

She took a few strong steps forward but despite his smile walked past him, something that probably confused him now for quite some bit.

She walked to his cabinet where she knew he kept a bottle of Jack and got out the bottle, together with a shot glass. She took one shot, then a second one and put the bottle back in where she got it from, seeing that Morgan was leaning against his dining table and watching her with an amused expression.

She turned around walked towards the counter on which he had thrown his tie earlier that night and picked it up, letting both ends glide through her hands. Sliding the silk material around his neck she reached around both ends with one hand and pulled him with her. And who would have thought she had a dominant side in her?

So far Morgan didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed extremely happy with how things went now, but Penelope all of a sudden wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. If she started this rather dominant behavior would that mean he would expect her to take charge of this now for the rest of the night? Or ... at least round one? God knew if there actually would be a round two at this stage. But then again, when they had that rather difficult conversation a couple of months ago he _did_ say that if you want it, you don't wait to be jumped, but jump yourself.

But she all of a sudden didn't want to do the jumping anymore. She wanted him to take charge. He was the sex god after all. She was just … she actually didn't exactly know what she was, but not a sex goddess, that was for sure. But now that she started it, she probably also needed to get through with it all the way.

She tried to remember the few adult movies she had seen in her life and tried to think of any kind of moves or stuff like that. Anything that would help her with this, but her mind was blank. Great start.

And then she thought maybe turning them, so that she pushing him instead of pulling. Not that this changed much for the moment, but it gave her something to do while she came up with other moves.

Unfortunately did Penelope trip over her own feet and if it wasn't for Morgan catching her, she would have fallen down completely and would probably have made a complete fool of herself.

"Woah, baby, as much as I love this side of you, you've got to slow down a notch or two. You don't want this to be over within five minutes, do you, gorgeous?" Morgan all of a sudden asked still smiling at her softly, and off course she didn't want to.

Next she saw him freeing himself from the tie, throwing it somewhere behind her and reaching for her hands, closing his around hers and bringing them up to his lips, pressing feather light kisses against her finger tips.

"There is no reason to be nervous about this, Angel. Any of this. If it doesn't happen tonight, then it doesn't happen tonight. That's okay. It will eventually, sooner or later, but only if we both want it to happen and not because one of us feels obliged in starting something now," he spoke in a soft and deep voice. "There is no reason for us to rush any of this. We have all the time in the world. And I want to make sure that you are fully aware you are not just another girl for me. You are _the_ girl for me, goddess. In case you ever had a doubt about that," he smiled at her before leaning in closer and kissing her softly.

His lips on hers felt like a release of some kind, like all of a sudden everything was better. Like they were some kind of a valve for everything that seemed to be pent up inside of her. All the nervousness, the stress, the anxiousness. It all was kind of released all of a sudden and all just became … _better_.

He let go of her hands, but just to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her deeper into this kiss, into the sensation it brought to both of them and then he slowly started walking.

Penelope had no idea where they were walking to, but she knew she never wanted him to stop kissing her. They had just been dating for a bit over a month but she was already addicted to his lips and the kisses.

They were still moving when all of a sudden she hit something with the back of her knees and just a moment later she fell, but landed soft, on what she assumed was his rather generous king size bed. He was quick to follow, and by the time he stopped kissing her, his arms had left her waist and his hands cupped her face.

"There's still time to back out," he smiled softly down at her and waited for her answer.


	13. conversation starters

Penelope looked at him for a long moment and saw sincere in his eyes. She also saw heat and a lot of desire, but she knew, if she should at this very stage decide to say 'no' he would let her go and they would try again whenever she felt ready.

But instead of answering she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down, sealing her lips with his once more.

His lips didn't remain very long on Penelope's, kissing their way down her throat, while his hands started a generous tour of her upper body, stroking over cloth covered curves and valleys, finding the hem of her shirt and getting their hold of the first feel of her soft and silky skin under his rather rough fingers.

He kissed his way down the nape of her neck, over the shoulder blades until he reached the first border of clothes, that denied him further access to more skin for the moment. But just a moment later his hands were already eagerly pushing up the fabric and the more skin they revealed the more Morgan could kiss. He was already looking forward the first mark he would leave on Penelope's alabaster skin. A skin as soft and pale as hers was more or less begging for a bite mark, or a hickey and he couldn't wait for that to happen.

Morgan took his time getting Penelope out of each of her garments, kissing his way up and down her body several times and enjoying each time more than the last. Each new trail was leaving him with more things to memorize. When she eventually lay completely naked in front of him he decided it was time.

"Okay, gorgeous, time for our little conversation," he grinned down at her.

Penelope didn't even realize he had stopped until she actually heard his voice. He had worked her already in such a state of arousal that she was barely able to notice _anything_ really, but now that she saw him bending over her, that mischievous smile on his lips, she knew she was in trouble.

"Now?" she shrieked and it was now that she also realized how very much naked she was. And he wasn't. At all. He was still in all his clothes and apart from the shirt, which he had unbuttoned himself, everything was still in place. Maybe she should have participated more in the whole 'too many clothes' debate. She sure as hell wouldn't have found herself in quite such an exposed situation as she was in right now. Okay, probably she still would have, _but_ she wouldn't have been the only one naked. And he wanted to have their conversation now? Now?

She tried reaching for a sheet, the comforter, her clothes, anything really, she could use for hiding under. She never liked much being naked, much less with the lights full on, putting her in the spotlight so to speak. The moment she was able to yank at one of his sheets hard enough to free it and use it for cover-up, Morgan already had it in his hand again, shaking his head at her fiercely.

"You don't want to hide that from me now, do you? Not after I've worked so very, very _hard_ to uncover it," he asked with a pleading tone in his voice. And Penelope certainly didn't miss the emphasis of _hard_.

"I…" Penelope started, but wasn't able to finish. The expression she saw on his handsome face was too much for her to take. He looked like he had been looking forward to this moment a lifetime and finally, when he reached that goal, he couldn't get enough of looking at her. His eyes travelled up and down every inch of her naked body, taking in every inch- every valley, every curve, every glorious detail. For a moment she thought he'd look like a student who expected to be tested on his knowledge.

"I think before we have _that_ conversation, we need to have a different conversation first, one that might be maybe just as important," he smiled softly down at her and if he didn't remove himself from her soon she wouldn't take any responsibility for what she would do next. He was resting on his elbows, his face only a few inches away from hers and he smelled so sensationally good. It was a scent she could lose herself in for a while.

"What.. I. .. I mean, what kind of conversation? I'm … on the pill if that is your concern," she sputtered more or less.

Morgan smiled at her comment for a moment, laughing even. "I actually didn't mean _that_, but this is good to know as well, Baby Girl."

He leaned further down on his elbows and then pressed a wet kiss against her neck. "No, what I mean," he mumbled against her skin "What I mean is… what do I have to do to make you feel more comfortable around me in that very," he went on, moving slowly downward her neck, "very" another kiss on the other side of her neck "very naked" and a kiss behind her ears "and very" a kiss behind the other ear "very" followed by a kiss on the back of her neck "sexy as hell" and a soft trail of kisses back to the front "state of yours?"

And just like that his lips were gone from her.

"Well…" she started again, but somehow with someone like Derek Morgan, who looked at you with such intensity and heat in his eyes forming any coherent sentence and words were kind of hard. And she somehow thought he was expecting a bit more from her than 'just keep looking at me like that'.

"Okay, if you don't want to, let me start then by saying a few things to you," he started and Penelope actually had to swallow hard. This didn't sound _too_ good.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia, in all your glorious, wonderful, sexy as hell details. I love those curves of yours," he started, rolling himself to the side and letting his hand travel slowly over her breasts, down her tummy and finally over her ass and down her upper thighs. "I love the softness of your skin, which compared to mine, feels like silk. Don't you ever hide any of this," he said, letting his hands got down her body again, "or any of you from me and don't you ever feel like you have to cover up, because, I… for one, can guarantee you, I love this all, in full, broad daylight, where I can take in every glorious inch fully. I love you, your body and everything that comes with it. But most of all, Baby Girl, most of all I love this," he said, placing his hand on her chest, just a few inches above her heart and leaned down to kiss her once more.


	14. no escape

She loved his kisses. So much in fact that she'd quite easily have no problem whatsoever if that was all he did to her for the rest of their lives. She loved the feeling of his tender and yet soft lips pressed tightly against hers, loved the feeling of his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth, taking, claiming, making her his.

"You know," she started mumbling against his lips, tearing hers away softly from his, which encouraged him only to start kissing trails down her cheek, her neck and further down from there.

"It would help me immeasurably if…" she started again, feeling rather distracted by the course his lips took. "It would help me, if you would be in a similar state of undressed," she finally finished and heard a snicker coming from him.

"Is that so?" he asked a moment later, leaning on his elbows again and smiling at her mischievously. She just nodded and a moment later he pushed himself up, off the bed and towards the door of his bedroom.

_That_ she certainly was not expecting. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching what he was doing next and was surprised when the lights were dimmed, soft, slow music started playing low in the background and a moment later he came back with something in his hands that she couldn't see.

She saw the first candle being lighted, then the second a moment later.

"You don't want to hide yourself from me now, do you?" she asked with a grin over her face. "Not after I worked so very, very, very _hard_?" she threw his own words back to him, seeing his smile broaden all of a sudden.

"Oh hell no, baby. I certainly have no issues with light whatsoever. I just believe that you need a bit of ambience for what I have planned for you," he smirked at her wickedly and Penelope had the need for swallowing hard once more.

She watched him walk around to the front of the bed and stop there, looking at her for a moment and Penelope wasn't entirely sure what would happen next.

His shirt was gone first and by the way he moved and seemed to take his time Penelope realized she might need to be rather patient for him to lose any more clothes anytime soon. It seemed to her as if this was way too much fun for him. He wasn't really doing any of these cheesy stripteases she had read and heard about some guys would be into, but he wasn't ripping his own clothes off either.

When he was down to only his boxer shorts he kneed on the mattress and moved slowly forward, covering her body with his fully. Penelope felt the soft fabric of his boxer shorts caressing the upper part of her tights, felt his more than prominent erection poke through the fabric into her belly and couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips.

She felt his hands dancing up and down her body, hitting all the right spots perfectly, finding the hard to find spots – at least that's what all her previous boyfriends had called them – without even spending much time looking for them and get a few moans out of her. It felt good what he was doing, letting his fingers draw circles all over her overheated skin. It felt in fact so good that she arched up occasionally, wanting to give him hints to do it again.

She heard him chuckle and just a few moments later he spoke. "If you think all you will have to do is moan I have to disappoint you, baby. I am a way more straight-forward guy. I want you to tell me. Tell me what you want. Where you want it and how," he encouraged her, not that it would help much. Instead of answering Penelope just bucked upwards, trying to get his hand to put more pressure on that spot it was laying on right now. But he didn't go for it, instead he laughed softly and rolled off her.

There was a silence between them for a moment and all that could be heard were the soft tunes from whatever song was playing in the background. Eventually Morgan let out a sigh, turning towards her, looking curious.

"Is it really that hard for you to tell me what you want? What gets you going and what you like?" he asked, getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"It isn't as if I will ask you to tell me things like … 'Bite my nipple', or… 'Lick me' or 'Screw me hard' or anything like that. I just … want you to express what gets you there," he said, nearly a whisper "…and turning your head away from me won't get you out of this either," he added with a soft chuckle.

Penelope didn't mean to turn away, but the way he said what he did say… it made her blush fire red and she didn't need him to see that. And great, now she felt like a freaking virgin on prom night.

And of course, for him this was all so easy, he was after all a walking-talking sex god, who basically breathed sex. When women saw him the first image they probably had about him was them in bed together. She didn't even want to know how many straight forward 'I want you! Here! Now!' approaches he had heard over the years. Probably enough to fill her share as well.

He climbed on top of her again, turned her face slowly, so she was looking at him, straight in the eye, before he spoke to her again. "Of course, I could spent the next three, four hours working your body, figuring out all these details all by myself, but it would be so much quicker and more pleasurable if we could get to some of these answers on a more direct route."


	15. turned tables

There was silence and Morgan started to wonder what Penelope's issue was with this. Okay it wasn't like you talked about what you liked in bed every day, but he somehow had problems understanding what her aversion to this was. It wasn't as if he wanted her to shout out specific commands or go all nasty and kinky on him. Hell, if she wanted the vanilla kind for the rest of her life he would have no problem doing that for her. It might get a bit boring for him after a while in general, but he had no problem to get this done for her if it at least would mean she would talk to him about this.

And maybe all she needed was a bit of encouragement. So he sat up and reached for her hand, letting it rest in his hands for a moment.

He bent over her slightly, not letting go of her hand and started to nib at her earlobe, letting his teeth scratch the sensitive skin softly, careful not harm her. The moan he got out of her for this was worth it.

"You like this?" he asked teasingly and got a nod from her. "Good, all you have to do is tell me and there will be plenty more, trust me. You ain't seen nothing yet," he chuckled and saw Penelope turn to look at him.

He moved slowly down her neck, leaving hot, wet open mouthed kisses on every patch of skin and moved on to the other side of her neck, the other earlobe and gave them the same treatment. Again he got several moans out of her for his actions.

"Lower," he all of a sudden heard coming from Penelope in what was barely above a whisper. It was not entirely what he had been hoping for but it definitely was a start.

His lips kissed their way down, just a few inches. "Low enough?" he asked with a grin, knowing fully well that was not what she meant, but if she wanted something she should ask for it.

The groan he got from her as response was certainly not a pleasant one, but was rather dripping with impatience. "No… lower," she pleaded, so he moved a few inches lower, to the left missing the spot he knew she wanted him to start working on. She was pushing herself into his touch, his kiss, his anything.

"Here?" he asked and it was hard for him not to start snickering. He could feel her frustration. Good. If she got frustrated she might start soon with what he wanted from her.

"No," she replied again, pushing his hands further down at which he just laughed for a moment.

"If you just tell me this goes a whole lot quicker, you know?" he laughed, moving himself up again and kissing her lips deep and passionately and which she just wrapped her arms around his neck and turned them around, so she was straddling him.

"Okay, well if you're so into talking in bed, let's see what Derek Morgan likes, shall we?" she asked, a challenging grin on her lips. One that Morgan knew had a promise attached to it, one she would deliver on as well.

She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, and pushed them slowly down. "Up," she pleaded with such a cuteness in her voice that he just had to comply. Not that he had any real reason for not doing it. A moment later his boxer shorts were gone and he was as equally naked as she and judging by the rather surprised look on her face she was not expecting _that_.

She leaned over him, a grin on her face and came closer, keeping her eyes on him. "Tell me what Derek Morgan likes," she said, pushing him further into the cushions, starting like he did with her at his earlobes and waiting for his reaction.

"I'm a lot easier than you, baby. Ask me a question and you get the answer more or less right away. Especially when it comes to things like that," he winked at her.

"You sure?" Penelope asked with a grin, at which Morgan nodded warily. Something was up.

She bent over, nibbling further at his earlobe, while her hands moved up and down Morgan's body, kissing her way slowly down his neck, his shoulders, and chest until she made it to his navel, dipping her tongue into his belly button. Her hands stroked over the side of Morgan's body, making his muscles flex under her strokes.

"Tell me, stud muffin, what is it that gets you going?" she asked, moving up his body again, while her hands moved down and slowly tightening around his length. And she certainly wasn't playing fair.

"Oh my god," was all Morgan got out with his first try and Penelope increased the pressure on his length.

She saw Morgan gripping the sheets beneath him, arching up, into her touch and letting out several deep, guttural moans.

"What was that, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked innocently. "I think you meant to tell me something, don't you, Hot Stuff?" she asked innocently, watching Morgan's reactions to her actions. Oh yeah, she definitely was enjoying this right now.


	16. longest night

Derek Morgan was a guy who liked bringing pleasure to others. So Penelope running the show this time was certainly a whole new experience for him. And it wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying this, oh he did, he just… wasn't used to it. He wanted her to sit back and enjoy whatever he was doing to her, telling him when he did something she wasn't a fan of and just run with it. Her taking charge, pinning him down and turning the tables had not been part of the plan.

He felt her hand moving up and down his rigid length and if she would keep this up, this whole evening would be over way too soon for his own liking. He needed to regain back control if he wanted this evening to last a bit longer than just five more minutes.

He felt her kissing her way up his ribcage, swaying shortly to the left, then the right side, before continuing upwards and just when her lips connected to his again he took his chance and took back control of the situation. He pulled her down, had his arms wrapped around her neck and slowly moved them around again, until he was on top of her once more, seeing her rather surprised expression.

"But I was having so much fun," Penelope pouted, at which he only smirked.

"I don't doubt that, sweetheart," he bent down, kissed the tip of her nose before kissing his way over her cheek, down her chin and up to her lips again, claiming her mouth in a passionate and need-driven kiss, leaving no doubt that he was back in charge and Penelope better sit back and enjoy whatever he had in store for her.

"But now…" he said between kisses, altering between wet, open mouth kisses and strong sucking that would probably leave a mark or two. "Now, it is my turn to have all the fun. And you, gorgeous, you better hold on tight to something."

Penelope wasn't entirely sure what Morgan meant by that and maybe whether she might be 'in trouble' now. She had _heard_ stories or rather rumors. Derek Morgan after all had a certain reputation, one that probably was earned at some stage. And Morgan had had a fair share of FBI interns. And as much as rumors were usually made up to most parts, every rumor had always some part of truth to it.

It was now that Penelope realized that his bed had metal bars on its headboard. A fact she didn't seem to acknowledge before much, but now, with his statement they became very interesting all of a sudden.

While Penelope still was in thought about Morgan's statement, he was getting busy trying to kiss, lick and suck on every inch of skin on Penelope's body and so far, he did a pretty impressive job. He loved the taste of her skin, like honey and pears.

He worked his way all over her body, but leaving out certain areas, knowing she would probably get more desperate for him with each moment and each time he would get close, but then again stir away. The moans he heard coming from her at least gave that away. It wasn't as if he wanted to 'punish' her or anything, no it was more an act of self-prevention. He knew the moment he would get close to her nipples or her wet and hidden depths he would be done for good and there would be no holding back for him. So ignoring them for the moment was his only real option since he wanted this to be outstanding for her. He knew she never had that many boyfriends before, and his guess was that by what she had told him so far she didn't have a lot variations on how good sex really could be. How should she if she never really talked about it? And with a guy like Lynch? He doubted that guys like him even were able to bring a woman to orgasm even if you'd draw them a map.

After he had licked, kissed and occasionally bitten his way up and down her body twice and Penelope sounded as if she was about to kick him anytime soon if he didn't move things anywhere else, he decided on having mercy on her – and him for that matter.

While his left hand rummaged through his bedside drawer in search of a condom, his right hand busied himself with Penelope's other nipple, working it in a similar rhythm as his mouth did with the other one.

Finally being able to find what he was looking for, he threw a whole pack of condoms on bed, not really caring and getting rather impatient by now as well. He heard Penelope snicker underneath him, finding this probably just too funny. But a moment later her laugher would die, when he showed her just how much fun this all could be.

He felt like having found heaven. Too long had he been fantasizing about this exact moment, about them doing this, but never had he expected to actually make it here. And having spent the last couple of weeks – ever since he decided on seducing Penelope when she told him she was no longer seeing Lynch – rather celibate did not help him right now either.

And never had he loved a feeling as much as when he heard his name coming of her lips. It might have been just that alone that sent him over the edge as well, collapsing down on her spent and rather tired all of a sudden. He felt her hands come around his neck and her lips on his just a moment later. Despite him feeling rather tired now, he knew there was no way this night was over yet. Oh hell no. He had so much more planned and this was just the beginning.


	17. fairytales for grown ups

Penelope liked the feeling of Derek Morgan laying on top of her, his weight pressing her deep into the mattress and cushions. For a moment she was worried he might have been worn out, which … would certainly not have done justice to all these rumors about him being able to go all night. Not that she was very interested in that, just … after one time he was already done and sleeping? That seemed rather unusual. Especially after he himself had told her several times about all his previous nights spent doing everything _but_sleeping.

"You know, I could get used to you as my new mattress," he said before she heard him laughing, his deep laugh rumbling through her body.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling about his comment. It at least meant he wasn't asleep.

A moment later she felt his arms being wrapped tightly around her torso. She always had loved his arms, they looked so god-damn hot under all his shirts, flexing and just oh-so-strong, the muscles impressive and one of the things women surely looked at first. It was hard ignoring them actually.

"My, my, what big arms you have," she giggled, knowing she would hate herself in the morning for that. What moron would say that to begin with?

Morgan heard her giggle and needed to giggle as well, about her silliness and how easy it came with her. And before he could stop himself he answered "All the better to hug you with, my dear."

Penelope had already unwrapped her legs from Morgan's waist, thinking at some point he probably would roll off her, but now it seemed like he had no plan on moving anytime soon, mixing her legs with his, twisting his lightly around hers.

"My, my, what big legs you have," she giggled next. And god, what was going on with her? Post-coital loss of sanity?

"All the better to run after you, baby," came Morgan's quick reply.

For a moment Penelope turned her head slightly, wondering what he was doing, and saw him smile at her. Maybe he suffered from post-coital loss of sanity as well. He kept smiling at her and she decided to see how far he would play along.

"My, my, what big ears you have," she said next, needing a few attempts in getting it out after her giggling made it almost impossible the first few times for him to understand.

"All the better to hear with, gorgeous," was Morgan's reply, and Penelope somehow had hoped for something slightly more creative. But then again maybe he had read the fairytale as well and couldn't think of anything more creative.

"My, my what big eyes you have," Penelope remarked next and it actually was true. His eyes seemed bigger, darker and deeper than before. When she looked into them they seemed to already undress her again, although she wasn't wearing anything really.

"All the better to see you with, my goddess," was Morgan's reply and by now his arms had loosened around her and his lips seemed to be on another trail of exploring again.

"What a big tongue you have got, my Adonis," she giggled out next and was sure she got that wrong. But then again he was about to lick his way down her body and his tongue seemed in that moment pretty much all she could think about.

"All the better to eat you up with," was Morgan's quick response, and Penelope was about to ask what he meant with that when she all of a sudden felt his tongue in her most intimate place. A moment later she reached for the iron bars on Morgan's headboard she had noticed earlier, while Morgan got busy down there. For a moment her eyes rolled back in her head and it was then that she realized what Derek meant when he wondered how she ever was satisfied in bed when she never talked about what she liked. She simply wasn't satisfied. She knew that now. Now that she knew what _was _possible.

"Ohmygod," Penelope babbled in more or less on word, twisting and pushing herself further onto his tongue. "Just … don't … ever … stop," she more or less breathed and Morgan was wondering how she would be just _after _he was done with this.

Morgan worked rather ambitious, knowing this was the best position to be in if he wanted to bring his goddess the best possible pleasure.

"Ohmygod," he heard coming from her.

So she could talk. It just needed a bit of convincing and other stuff. Morgan laughed to himself and stored that vital piece of information for a later time. After all you never knew when that would come in handy. Probably soon if he knew himself.

Penelope felt like she was about to lose her mind. What Derek did to her seemed to feel like heaven on earth and despite the fact that she never had been very vocal in bed, she couldn't help but yelp and chant and more or less shout at him to just never stop and several other commands.

Her hands left the bars after a while, holding on to Morgan and just trying to guide him to what she felt was the best feeling she ever had felt. She never understood the fuss people made about oral sex. Once or twice she had gotten one of her dear boyfriends to give it a try, but neither of them really had been able to make her understand why this was supposed to feel so great. Now, she knew. They just did it wrong altogether. If any of them had been doing this like Derek Morgan was working her right now there would have been a possibility that she never would have ever considered any other form of sex.

And now she understood what he meant with 'perfect orgasm' as well. She sure as hell didn't have one of these before. Now she knew for sure.

When Derek finally stopped eventually and moved up her body again he had to smirk about that imagine in front of him. Penelope, completely spent, breathing hard and not even able to properly smile at him.

Mission definitely accomplished. In every possible way.


	18. epilogue

_A/N: Only a very short epilogue - sorry. I guess I ran out of ideas LOL I'd like to thank all of you for the support and your patience. It really means a lot - and I know that probably every writer always says that and it sounds like a line, but unless you have written and published yourself you probably won't know how true it actually is. That being said I will take a bit of a 'creative break'. Though I have enough stories on my hard drive to last until November I feel the need for a break to give my muse a bit of a vacation. LOL But it shouldn't be too long_ ...

* * *

><p>Though Penelope had been worried at the beginning of their relationship she was completely at ease now, several months later. It still wasn't very easy for her to talk about stuff that she liked in bed, but Derek Morgan certainly made it easier on her and she knew after all it would only benefit her.<p>

After the first three tries in conversations made her so nervous that she felt the need to get a drink – or several refills before the first word was even said – and she usually wasn't able to talk after that much any more, he decided on keeping her away from the hard liquor.

With a lot of patience and a whole lot of love he eventually managed to get her to open up and just tell him what she needed from him. Of course, there still were a few things she didn't tell him about, and probably never would, but simply because she liked it a lot more if he found certain things out himself. And he certainly didn't seem to mind, not if the way he worked her body every single night he was home was any indication.

Penelope couldn't remember the last time she ever had been that satisfied, probably never really. And she definitely had been with the wrong guys all along.

But the best thing about being with Derek Morgan wasn't the sex, although that was already pretty big. But no, the best thing was waking up in his arms every morning and knowing that wanting perfection was not as out of reach as she had thought. Because Derek Morgan was her perfect match. In every possible way.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
